This is Halloween
by randomnessUnicorn
Summary: The most horrific and mysterious period of the year is coming. Halloween arrives even on DS9 and it brings oddity, surprises and scary things none of the crew expects. Nog, Jake and their new friend V' Lock want to create a special Holo-program for Halloween and invite everyone there so they can have fun and celebrate it together but something will go wrong with it. Even the holo


Hello, welcome to my new fanfiction.

I don't know how to explain this story, it's hard, but I wanted to create something special for Halloween and this month.

Here the crew will deal with several problems and monstrosity. The spirit of Halloween will take possession of the station and we will see if our heroes will be able to win against the darkness and the horror.

In this story, there are also some of my OCs.

Hope you can enjoy.

* * *

The station was full of aliens, new faces, faces he had never seen or perhaps he would know eventually.

V' Lock Eisim Nema didn't have much experience, not yet. He had moved here since a few months and didn't have a lot of trouble integrating himself in this new environment.

V' Lock was promoted as a counsellor, he graduated last year from the faculty of medicine of the Starfleet, in the branch of psychology and he achieved excellent results.

No one would ever say he was a psychologist. No, a Vulcan could not be a psychologist, a person who worked with other people's emotions. It was completely illogical. It would have been strange, if he was a complete Vulcan because he was only half of it, his mother's genes were Vulcan, his father's genes were Betazoid, and that made things more interesting but also very complicated.

People often saw the profession of psychologist with antipathy and prejudice, he didn't know why, but many people were afraid of psychologists and doctors in general. It was a kind of discrimination, it was unfair, and so frustrating, and his appearance made this situation even more problematical.

His short, black, but too curly and ruffled hair, and his pointed ears, his high, square eyebrows, made him so Vulcan but, after a more accurate observation, people noticed his eyes were blacker than normal, so dark, big and deep, they were not the eyes of a Vulcan. Alternatively, they saw his facial expressions, they were too emotional for a logical being as a Vulcan and so people wondered where the trick was. What was his problem? People should have been used to hybrids by now.

Here things were different, perhaps because of all this diversity; few people had asked him inappropriate questions. There were so many new species here that an alien like him looked normal. V' Lock liked this multicultural environment.

V' Lock decided to embrace both cultures, both the Betazoid and the Vulcan philosophies, even though it wasn't always easy, especially when he was a child. As if the emotions and logic in him were constantly fighting to get control over his mind, but over time he had been able to find a stability and live with both sides. To accept his contradiction.

He even made friends here, and discovered that he was not the only hybrid of the station. He had many surprises.

V' Lock had met a lovely young woman named Ziyal, she was a half Cardassian and half Bejorian hybrid. A particular combination.

Sometimes, he met her during lunch, she was a delightful person, and maybe she was the only one who could truly understand him, at least, understand his state of mind as hybrid.

Ziyal was often with the tailor of the station, Mr. Garak, he was the only Cardassian on DS9. V' Lock had not yet figured out if Ziyal and Garak had a romantic relationship or if they were only intimate friends.

Either way, V' Lock found interesting to have conversation with them for the simple fact that his empathic abilities were annulled and useless around them.

Betazoids and Vulcans' mental power never worked with Cardassian's brain, it was a fact. Consequently, he was unable to read their emotions or even their thoughts, but he should not have done it because it was forbidden, an invasion of privacy, it was against the rules of Betazed but he was sure he wouldn't be able to read their minds.

It was strange to get in touch with people he couldn't read. It filled him with curiosity, but he felt also a little vulnerable because he was so used to perceive other people's emotions, especially when he dealt with his patients, and so he became a little worried and paranoid.

V' Lock got used to it and he accepted that his mental power could not work every time. His Betazoid side suffered a lot for this but it would make things more fascinating, because knowing new people and new things about the people he met was always interesting.

He moved in Quark's bar and noticed that there were only Dr. Bashir and Ziyal already sitting and talking.

"Hi, do I bother you?" V' Lock said but sat down before they could answer. It was just courtesy, only to be noticed by them.

"Good morning, Eisim." she greeted him and he had not yet understood why Ziyal used his Betazoid name to refer to him because everyone usually called him only V 'Lock, he liked that she was so different from the others.

"Oh, hi, Councillor V' Lock. Are you okay?" Julian asked in a friendly tone.

Vulcans usually used only one name but, since he was also half Betazoid, he possessed two names and the Betazed surname of his father –because his Vulcan mother's surname was too hard to pronounce-.

"I feel perfectly fine, thanks." He answered and he always found very hilarious to use the word 'feel' when he spoke since, at a first look, people would say he was only a Vulcan and so using the word 'feel' was perplexing. Unlike a normal Vulcan, he had a sense of humour and people's reactions entertained him a lot when they found his true nature out.

"Good, I think we should order now." said Julian calling a Ferengi so they could start their lunch.

"Garak won't keep us company today because he's very busy with his job. His last client is very demanding." Ziyal said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I understand, but, unluckily, I'll have to leave you soon because I have to meet Jake and Nog, they have an idea for a new hologram program," he explained to them.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you were able to create Holodeck's programs." she asked curiously.

"No, I'm not able, Nog's dad will help us, he's a great engineer and then I could learn something from him. I've always desired to learn how to program and be able to create my own Holodeck's games so I took the chance." V' Lock confessed.

He was not an engineer and so he had no idea of how a program worked but it would be interesting to learn and he knew, Nog's dad was gentle and patient, and so he would find this experience very satisfying.

"What kind of program it is?" Julian asked with interest.

"It regards a famous terrestrial Holiday, if I remember correctly, it's called Halloween." He said, even if he had already heard about it but never celebrated it with his human friends.

"What's it?" Ziyal turned to Julian and observed them with a confusing look in her eyes.

"It's an old terrestrial celebration that happens on 31 October. I didn't imagine Jake and Nog were interested in it." Julian said while he was reading the menu the Ferengi gave him.

"Yes, Jake told me that he's searching for inspiration and he wants to broaden his horizons as writer and he thinks it can be a good chance to write something different." V' Lock explained and he found this idea very intriguing and so he decided to participate.

"Oh, does he want to write some horror story?" Julian asked, chuckling.

"Horror? What is it?" Ziyal asked, confused.

"It's a literary genre, it regards supernatural and scary stuff, it is meant to freak people out." Julian told her.

"I don't understand. How can people have fun like this? Do they like to be scared?" Ziyal said in an innocent tone of voice.

"Yes, some people like that" explained V' Lock, "And some of them are attracted by mysterious and horrific things. I think fear is one of the most fascinating and interesting emotions to study and observe." He said and, as psychologist, he had studied it and even spoken with people who had several problems with their fear but he could not talk about it.

"Yes, it's an interesting genre, there are many books and movies about that. Do you think you are brave enough for it, Ziyal?" Julian asked her, grinning amused.

"I don't know. Life is already so hard so I don't see the point in this. Are you scared of something, Eisim?" she asked him.

"Uhm, I don't really know. I don't think. My Vulcan side protects me by traumas; I don't know how to explain. When I lived on Vulcan, I learnt special technics that allow me to control my emotions and so I am able to govern and suppress my fear or any other feelings any time. It's like a switch and I can decide to feel or just ignore it. That's all." He said in a serious tone, even if in so many people's ears, it could sound absurd but it was true. Not even Vulcans were born with their cold and austere self-control.

"Oh, I understand, it's peculiar… It seems hard." Ziyal said, perplexed.

"Well, it's normal for me. Natural." V'Lock said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Have you lived all your life on Vulcan?" Julian asked him, curious.

"No, I lived there up to the age of 13 and then I lived on Betazed for three years and then I moved to Earth to study and I graduated there. Well, I've lived in so many different places." He said, nodding and speaking in a neutral tone of voice.

"And now you're here in the other part of the galaxy." Julian told him, smiling.

"Exactly." V'Lock nodded.

"So you already know the holiday of Halloween?" asked Julian.

"Yes, despite the modern society where we live, some people still celebrate it. I've never celebrated it, I don't know why, maybe I haven't understand it enough. I should say it is totally illogical but I'm very curious as well. It's strange." V' Lock said, even explaining his contradictory view was hard for him.

"You want to try anyway, it's great, you're more open than many Vulcans I've met, they are so arrogant sometimes." Julian said, sighing.

"Julian…" Ziyal said to Julian with a little severity.

"Yes, they are arrogant, then I'm Betazoid too and so that's why I'm more open." He answered and he knew how Vulcans could be annoying, he remembered it very well.

Living on Vulcan, for V' Lock, had not always been easy and even being accepted by them was never easy.

"See? He says they are arrogant, too." Julian said to Ziyal.

"By the way, would you like to participate? We may try the Halloween's Program together, I'm sure, Jake and Nog won't mind." V' Lock proposed showing an enthusiast smile.

"It would be great. I will come back to my childhood." Julian chuckled.

"I don't know… Is it so scary?" Ziyal asked.

"Well, it depends on you but it's not real, it's the holodeck and so the monsters are only holograms." V' Lock explained.

"Monsters?" Ziyal repeated, surprised.

"Yes, every kind of monster." Said Julian.

"Think about it and you are free to invite whoever you want." V' Lock said, "You have time to decided, since the program is not ready yet."

"Of course, we'll tell you." Julian told him.

"I would be glad and then we can talk about it later, I have to go now. Jake, Nog and his father are waiting for me." V' Lock stood up and nodded.

"Well, have fun!" Julian told him, "We see you later."

"Fine, goodbye. Have a great day, Eisim." Ziyal said, smiling.

V' Lock left Quark's bar and went to his appointment with the human Jake and the two Ferengis.

Actually, he was very curious about it and it would be the first time he celebrated a human Holiday, he was always open to make new experiences, and this was an occasion he could not waste. He still had to learn a lot about this holiday and so he hoped, Jake would satisfy his curiosity.

New experiences even meant new chances to learn something new about themselves.

* * *

**NOTES:**

This chapter was only an introduction of my OC.

I hope you can find him nice, I like a lot the idea of the hybrid and the contradiction between Vulcans and Betazoids so I've united them in one character. I thought it could be interesting.

Comment and tell me your opinions, please.


End file.
